


Looking for a story!

by PhantomAshe131



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Episode: s01e07 Night School, Feral Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott injures/kills his friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomAshe131/pseuds/PhantomAshe131
Summary: Help please!
Comments: 2





	Looking for a story!

Basically I’m trying to find a story where on the night where they went to the school, Scott can’t stop himself from following Peter’s orders and injures/kills his friends. Scott is then forced to go feral by Peter through fear and pain. He eventually ends up at Eichen House but he also eventually regains his senses. If anyone could help, that would be most appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
